


【鹿樱】朽木

by LoveCandyApple



Series: 火影短篇合集&长篇独立番外 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCandyApple/pseuds/LoveCandyApple
Summary: 【cp】：闷骚鹿&迟钝樱（从某种角度来说或许是樱鹿也说不定~）【预警】：难得的纯粹欢乐向，ooc，超甜，甜的不像本水果刀写出来的一样（当然无论甜不甜我都尽力了）。有颜色暗示，基本基于原著向，但新三忍从始至终各自美丽。短篇完结。
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru, 鹿樱
Series: 火影短篇合集&长篇独立番外 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801267
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【鹿樱】朽木

***  
奈良鹿丸一直非常苦恼。  
关于自己的女朋友春野樱是一个不折不扣的朽木这件事。

到不是说她和她的好队友漩涡鸣人一般，在贤值方面短板到令人想要挠墙，恰恰相反，她的智慧与敏锐一直以来是最为他所欣赏的。  
只是在感情迟钝方面，全世界的女人怕是没有任何一个能出春野樱左右。  
这不是鹿丸一时的气话，也不是他对她带有偏见的主观认知，而是一个令人窒息的真相、一个难以扭转的客观事实。  
这个事实并不可怕，可怕的是在这种情况之下，鹿丸仍旧喜欢樱，喜欢她喜欢得要命。那么代价自然就是他不得不忍受自己心心念念的姑娘是一个朽木、以及她在交往的过程中难免会因此出其不意地把他气得半死的情况发生。

托她的福，他们连这段关系的开始都十分诡异。  
对于两个成年人来说，由酒后发生的亲密关系作为起始，成为日后认真交往的开端，并不是什么罕见或不可接受的事情。甚至对于表达爱意向来不够坦率的鹿丸和迟钝到令人发指的樱来说，这种方式其实是打开他们关系进展僵局的最好契机。  
令鹿丸不能接受的，其实是自己馋了多年的心上人，在半醉半醒的状态下，以第三方事不关己的视角，用医学生专业的语气指导他完成他们第一次亲密接触的事实。  
鹿丸承认，尽管他在她之前没有心思去碰别的女人以至于并没有实战经验、尽管他或许真的一定程度上略微缺乏这方面的理论知识、尽管他其实并不介意自己的伴侣为了给彼此带来更好的体验而在某个合适的时候提出一些小小的需求，但这并不代表他可以接受爱人在他们本该完美的“一血进行时”中，嬉笑着用学术名词从头到尾的进行点评，并美其名曰“科学操作”。  
说实话，她把科学操作四个字说出口的时候，他差点气得想要摔门走人。可当他看见她发红的脸颊和迷蒙的翠色眼睛时就走不动路了，只好用亲吻堵住她不合时宜的聒噪，然后恶狠狠地咬了一下她的锁骨略施惩戒。  
当然，那晚最终结果自然是他向她展示了成年男人在某些方面无师自通的本领，身体力行地把好为人师的某人翻来覆去地“教训”了几番，然后志得意满地抱着哼哼唧唧的姑娘昏沉地睡去。

鹿丸本来以为初*夜的乌龙事件会随着升起的晨曦就这样散去，可惜事实总是令人恼恨地与理想背道而驰。  
天亮时他先醒来，爱怜地抚摸着樱淡粉色的长发，蹭蹭她有些泛红的鼻尖，盘算着等她朦胧醒来时，说上些女孩子爱听的情话，把自己憋了好些年的心思都向她表白。他想她一定会眨着迷人的绿色眼睛，像一只小兔子一样可爱地盯着他看，在确认他的感情之后害羞得拉开被子把自己藏进去。  
最好，他能在她不得不起床洗漱准备上班之前把她缠住，再温存一番。  
樱很快在鹿丸若有若无的撩拨下懵懵地睁开双眼，如预料一般向他眨了眨忽扇的睫毛，却在他开口表白之前，瞪着眼睛把头钻到被子里去瞅了瞅他们在那之下一丝不挂、亲密接触的身体，接着“啪”地一下用双手狠狠地捂住了自己的脸。  
鹿丸心里一惊，以为她会反感昨天晚上发生的事情。可正当他头脑飞速运转着怎样补救眼前事态的时候，她忽然伸手过来，像往日里和他闲聊时一样勾住他的脖子说：“事已至此，那就没有办法了。但请你一定要告诉我，我们昨天晚上是采取了安全措施的，对么？”  
樱脸上还清晰地留着刚才自己巴掌拍出的五指印，喝了酒有些充血的眼睛倒也真得看起来像只货真价实的兔子，就是忽然没那么可爱了。而他——心里哇凉哇凉的鹿某人则是被她这只没良心的笨兔子一不小心啃了的窝边草。  
鹿丸捂了捂脸，忽然觉得有那么一丝丝受伤，也觉得自己有那么一丝丝的凄惨。但这种消极的情绪没持续多久，就被莫名的恼火所替代。因为他发现，樱微微睁大的眼睛和她那无奈又意味深长的神情仿佛是在说“兄弟，糟蹋了你我实在是非常抱歉”。  
真的，鹿丸自认为自己绝不是一个容易暴躁的人，可昨天晚上刚被他发泄出去的火，这会子蹭地一下又冒了上来，把方才初醒之时酝酿了半天的情话烧得寸草不生。然后一向擅用贤值碾压对手的奈良鹿丸，难得对把自己迷得晕头转向的樱动了一回粗，理智丢得干干净净不说，还把他原本计划的“温存”改成了单方面的“欺负”。  
只可惜，这也并没有让樱在日后与他交往的过程中记住教训，就仿佛她生来就是不会在感情方面学会吃一堑长一智的朽木一般。

之后的交往虽然不如鹿丸之前预计的一般顺利，但比起两人从前暧昧不明的微妙氛围，也总算有了实质上的进展。鹿丸也终于发现，比起扭扭捏捏地用表白这种他不擅长的方式表达感情，不如用行动说明她有多令他着迷。  
那天之后她也从未对他的拥抱、抚摸、亲吻，甚至是求欢表示出任何的抵触，像是默认了他擅自的靠近，接纳了他对她所有的渴求。尽管没有任何言语上的约定，他们的确是形成了彼此是对方认真交往对象的默契。  
两人没有四处张扬他们之间的关系，周围的人自然也不会对他们日渐亲密的行为熟若无睹，亲朋好友们也都渐渐达成了他们在恋爱之中的共识，聚会上偶尔拿此事开涮，樱和鹿丸也都是毫不在意地相视一笑，不做任何反驳。  
他每天下班之后无论多晚都一定要见她一面，休息日则会顺着她的意愿在家里或是去公园约会。她也会在百忙之中抽空为他做好便当送到火影楼，然后趁下属们不注意时靠近他的耳畔，悄声询问他今晚要不要来她家里过夜。  
当然了，樱也没少在两人情意浓浓的时候不合时宜地说一些令人尴尬的冷场式发言，不过鹿丸适应能力很强，久而久之也就把这当做她独特的、令人头大的可爱之处。

就这样一晃三年过去，鹿丸坐上了总参谋长的位子，樱也继任成为了新任的医疗部长，他们能腻歪在一起的时间也被大幅度削减。  
为了避免她被那些仍旧蠢蠢欲动地追求者们趁他繁忙时勾搭走，鹿丸便在自己少得可怜的私人时间不断地盘算着怎么样把姑娘娶回家。他日也想，夜也想，就连和她难得在一起亲热的时候还在想，把自己搞得在工作中以外的时候都神经兮兮、心不在焉的。  
结果鹿丸挑好了戒指揣在兜里准备按照备好的稿子和樱求婚，见了她的面却只能阿巴阿巴好一会，最后又把话咽回肚子里去。他甚至怀疑自己把与人交流的天赋都耗费在和其他忍村的交流和谈判上，所以到了心爱的女人面前反而像个哑巴一样，一句动听的话也说不出来。  
这样出师未捷的鹿丸感觉自己像一个泄了气了皮球一样非常沮丧。

他原本打算把求婚缓一缓，等自己做好万全的准备再和她开口，结果却被突如其来的变数杀了个措手不及。  
绯闻在他最忙碌的那一阵子乍然出现。第一次听到自己与洽谈项目的云隐村女忍者的非议时，鹿丸只是冷了脸，警告多嘴的几个下属要以工作为主，不要去理会这种无聊闲话。  
以前这种事情也不是没有过，只不过当时的绯闻对象是砂隐村风风火火的沙暴手鞠。他什么都不用做，手鞠就暴跳如雷地把好事者教训了一顿，闲话自然也就没了后续。但他低估了这次自己在话题中超乎寻常的热度，这一放任不管，流言便有了愈演愈烈的趋势。  
等到他后知后觉反应过来，井野已经连续一周用阴阳怪气的态度对他说话，鸣人见到他时总是拳头紧攥青筋暴起，卡卡西皮笑肉不笑地塞了一堆活计给他，而刚回村不久的佐助甚至在跟他擦肩而过时下意识地摸了摸腰间的草雉剑。  
严重感受到生命威胁的鹿丸开始认真反思自己是否做错了什么事引起众怒，直到他缩在火影楼天台的角落里久违地点上一根郁闷的香烟时，好死不死旁听到关于自己那听上去已经与最初的版本相比南辕北辙的、过分离奇且狗血的花边新闻。  
他有些焦虑地用手指捻灭了香烟，终于意识到，因为工作繁忙的原因，他已经有小半个月没有见到樱了。光是她的名字从他的脑海里滑过，他就感觉自己忍耐了很久的相思病终于到了泛滥的临界点，现在想做的事情就只有去见她。  
鹿丸跟卡卡西请了半天假，急匆匆地就往医院赶。路上他摸了摸身上一直揣着的戒指盒，心一横，想着干脆一不做二不休，等他先安抚好爱人的情绪，解开垃圾流言造成的误会，然后就郑重的表白，最后向她求婚，给这段曲折不易的恋爱一个圆满的结局。

当然，樱作为一根成精的木头，表现也自然没有令他失望。

鹿丸去了樱的办公室，刚好她当天没有出诊，正在看一些过去的医学文献。她见他过来惊讶了一瞬，瞥了一眼不断经过门口的几个闲得长毛的吃瓜同事，开口问他：“怎么这个时候过来了？”  
她过于淡定的语气让他有点心慌，语无伦次地和她说明了最近木叶的传闻都是无中生有之后，又忙不迭地表态说，他对她是认真的，从交往开始至今他对她的感情都没有丝毫动摇，请她不要多心。  
樱听他一反淡定从容的常态叽叽歪歪说了半天之后愣了很久，然后开口问：“诶？我们是在交往嘛？”她的语气很可爱，但说出来的话着实令他头上的青筋突突地跳了几下。  
没有关系，人类的脑回路并不相通，鹿丸也不是第一次因此感觉疲惫，或者说他对此虽然没有心理准备，但已经习以为常。  
鹿丸极其熟练地迅速给自己做了一回心理重建，然后揉了揉眉心，深吸了一口气耐着性子说：“如果这种时候你否认我们在交往，会让我陷入非常尴尬的境地，并且产生想挖两个洞把我们分别埋起来以避免我们继续这样祸害对方的冲动。”  
樱似乎对他严肃中透着一丝崩溃的语气感到不解，歪了歪头，咬了一下嘴唇小心翼翼地问道：“所以，我们两个是在交往喽？”  
鹿丸捂了捂脸：“是这样没错，所以你可以放心大胆地把刚才的疑问句用陈述句的语气说出来。”  
樱又歪了歪头，别在耳后的柔顺发丝散落下来，扁着嘴瞅了他一会，看上去有些委屈，然后回了他一句：“哦。”

他跟她说他们在交往，然后她就说了一个“哦”字。  
所以一直以来只有他认为他们在交往，而他把话和她掰开说明的时候，她就回了他一个不痛不痒的“哦”字。

鹿丸已经开始计算多少张爆炸符可以无痛并且痛快地送自己原地升天了，反正他再和眼前这个磨人的木头精多说一个字都会被她活活气死。  
但这也是他不对，忘记了尽管他们从来没有对外否认过情侣关系，但同样也从未公开承认过。总之，都是他考虑不周，是他没能给她安全感，他有罪。  
这样想着他的怒气渐渐被无力感和愧疚所替代，而所剩无几的恼火也在她低眉抬手抓住他的衣角时烟消云散。  
鹿丸的眼神温柔起来，想要掐一掐樱白皙的脸颊，最终还是没舍得，只是刮了刮她的鼻尖。她又靠近了一些，就像是偶尔的偶尔，她撒着娇要他拥抱她时一样。他伸手揽住她的腰，将纤瘦的姑娘往怀里一带，埋在她的颈间细嗅她粉色发丝上若有若无的香气。  
她也在他的怀里细细地闻了闻，娇俏的鼻子发出“嘶嘶”地吸气声。鹿丸愣了一下，下一秒樱稍稍推开他的胸膛，将两人分开一点距离，然后说：“你是不是抽烟了？”  
“额......嗯......抱歉。”他有些理亏，于是乖乖认错。  
谁想到她紧接着神经大条地指了指他的裤子说：“海绵体主要是由血管组成，抽烟喝酒熬夜会损伤心血管，导致男性身体不健康，患病率在百分之五十以上，所以我才让你戒烟。唉，你别生气呀，我为你好嘛，你幸福我才幸福呀。”  
鹿丸的脸色变幻莫测，深吸了几口气调整自己急促的呼吸，气得咬牙切齿，压低声音在她耳边说：“你......你再多说一句我就在这里把你办了，让你看看我健康不健康。”  
然后他也不再等她开口继续说出一些让他抓狂的朽木之言，当着医院里来来往往的医生护士还有病患的面，强硬地吻上去。  
这也是从不坦率的奈良鹿丸在感情中做得最坦率的事了，所以这次轮到不解风情的樱彻底傻了眼。  
好不容易硬气一把的鹿丸看着面前姑娘目瞪口呆的表情，觉得自己终于占了一次上风。他也终于下定决心，抱着一条道走到黑的顽固精神，红着脸有些艰难地开口说：“我......喜欢你，我......我......其实......我想......”  
他话都到了嘴边却又一次开始不受控制地磕巴起来，下意识收紧了抱着她的双臂，以至于怀里藏着的小盒子狠狠地膈了她一下。  
樱“嘶”了一声，双手挣开他的怀抱，用一根手指封在他的唇前，堵住了他磕磕绊绊的表白，然后众目睽睽之下，用那只自由的手在他的衣服里上上下下、左左右右掏了又掏，终于把他藏得很深的戒指盒给掏了出来。

很好，情势逆转。  
金头脑鹿丸本人一瞬间感觉自己脑子生了锈，迟钝到停止思考，眼睁睁地看着这一幕如同定格动画一般一帧帧闪过。  
樱单手把盒子“咔嚓”一下打开，看了看盒子里和她眼睛一样漂亮的祖母绿宝石戒指，又将盒子有些挑衅地送到他面前，挑了挑眉毛说：“你要不别说了，直接把戒指给我就好，我听你憋半天话都说不利索也挺难受的。”  
鹿丸数不清这是他第几次被她打断表白，也不知道这是多少次准备的惊喜付之东流。尽管他也不确认如果没有她的胡闹，自己是否就真的能完整地把心事都说出口，但他还是因为说不清道不明的挫败感而感觉有那么一点窒息，甚至很想找个没人的房间自闭一会。  
良久之后，鹿丸无奈地开口问她：“春野樱，你是木头吗？”  
“我就算是木头也是你看上的木头，你嫌弃我不就是嫌弃你自己吗？”她眨了眨眼，毫不在意他的讽刺，就好像她自己也对此心知肚明一样，“没说出来的话你也不要说了，我都懂，我也是，这样行了吗？”  
她看着他的眼睛，像是在确认，他的眼里只有自己一般，然后开口问他：“你会把戒指给我吗？只给我一个人。”  
“会。”他没有犹豫，只简短的说了一个字却包含了所有未说出口的表白里藏着的深情和执着。  
他又说：“跟我结婚吧，春野樱。”  
她眉头动了动，一瞬间露出快要哭出来的表情却又很快止住，然后冲他露出了一个明媚动人的笑容，扑进他怀里一个劲地点头：“好。”她吸了吸鼻子，然后抬起头来看他，“既然我都答应了你的求婚，所以我现在不是应该跟你姓了吗？”  
“来，用同样深情地语气再叫一遍。”她微微扬起下巴，挑着眉毛，看起来像一个霸气侧漏、发号施令的女土匪，“你该叫我奈良樱。”  
鹿丸一时气结，却又觉得好笑，最终还是被纯粹的喜悦席卷。他只能无奈地叹了叹气，一次又一次像她希望的那样称呼她，然后捧起她的脸深吻下去。这一刻他忽然明白，她或许不是朽木，她只是和他一样不坦率，所以总是用笨拙到气人的言行掩盖自己的真心，每一个欲言又止的动作背后，都在默默地诉说爱意。

“朽木。”他笑着说，然后看她扑腾着小手在他怀里无声地抗议。  
这应该也会是他最后一次这样叫她，毕竟从此以后，他得叫她老婆大人才行了。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 唉，抱怨一句，小甜饼好难写，真的好难写。以及，啧，我的甜饼果然一如既往的枯燥无味。对不起我没有发糖的天赋，除非糖可以裹着刀一起发（善良的笑）。  
> 我还是固执地认为有刀的衬托才会令糖更甜，握紧拳头高喊“悲剧浪漫主义万岁”！打完这句话的时候我又蹦出了一个短篇脑洞，希望有时间可以尽快写出来，嘤。  
> 其实长篇的最新章节已经快写好了，我认为虽然很甜，但是刀也是真的，那干脆不如在这样一个好日子里发一个纯粹的糖，对吧。
> 
> 从四月第一次发同人文到现在已经八个月了，总共写完的正文有264,439字，我感觉自己特别厉害，毕竟我之前也有一些没发出来的同人作品就那样半途而废了，能坚持到现在全凭借着我对我cp的喜爱，以及众多同好的支持。  
> 就是这样，新的一年，愿我可以继续为我cp多多发刀、多多发糖，也希望我喜欢的太太们多多发刀、多多发糖。


End file.
